Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você/Transcrição
'Parte Um' (simbolo do episódio aparece) Voz de Fundo: O verão é pra você! (Candace digitando o número do celular de Jeremy em seu quarto. Jeremy atende o celular) Jeremy: Alô? Candace: Oi Jeremy, sou eu, Candace Jeremy :Oi Candace, não sabe que são duas da manhã em Paris? Candace: Opa! Hahaha. É foi mal, é que eu só queria saber como estão indo as suas férias. Jeremy: Engraçado você ligar. Eu estava mesmo sonhando com você. Candace: Estava? (tremor na parte de baixo da casa) Jeremy: É tava sim, e era estranho, eu e você estávamos numa banda, e tiha uma iguana tocando oboé. (Candace sente vários tremores) Candace: Tenho que desligar Jeremy, te ligo depois. (Candace corre para o quintal, e fala com a mãe pelo celular) Candace: Mãe ouviu isso!? Linda: Eu não estou ouvindo nada por causa dessa obra que estão fazendo. Candace: Mãe eles construíram um robô gigante, que pula corda... Phineas quer desliga essa coisa, eu tô tentando dedurar vocês. Phineas: Não dá, ele se tornou independente. Pular corda foi ideia dele. Candace: Mãe! (Candace corre para a frente da casa) Candace: Mãe, mãe... Linda: Pronto eu estou aqui, o que queria dizer? Candace: Vá já pro quintal! Linda: Como é que é? Candace: Vai pro quintal por favor. Robô: Eu pulo, logo eu existo! Phineas: Ah, você tá aí, Perry. (os tremores param) Candace: Aqui a trás mãe eles estão ali. (Candace mostra o quintal para Linda, apenas com seus irmãos. Phineas e Ferb olham pro nada) Linda: Oi meninos. Se divertiram hoje? Phineas: Claro, nos divertimos. Linda: Ah, que ótimo, eu poderia chegar mais cedo, mas levei uma hora para passar pela obra que estão fazendo no bairro. Seria melhor se pudessem fazer os dias mais longos, não é? Hahaha. Pra quem que eu ligo pra pedir isso? (Linda entra dentro de casa. Um anúncio aparece na tela) Anúncio:Você está vendo televisão (Phineas quebra uma parede falando com o anúncio) Phineas:Hem, pode dar licença? A gente tem uma história rolando aqui. (O anúncio sai) Phineas:Valeu. Nossas férias já passaram da metade, e o que é que a gente já fez? Tá, construímos aquela montanha-russa, viajamos no tempo duas vezes, fundamos Atlântida e blá blá blá blá blá. Viu a gente quase não fez nada. A gente precisa de um desafio de verdade, precisamos criar o maior e o mais divertido dia de verão de todos os tempos! (Ferb toca trombone) Phineas:Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje. (Num avião Vanessa e seu pai se preparam para a viagem a Tóquio) Jingle do Mal: Avião a jato do Doofenshmirtz Doof:Você está ansiosa para nossa viagem só papai e filinha? Vanessa:Estou, mas estou louca para chegar á Paris. Não estou sugerindo nada, mas Tóquio é mais exótica. Doof:É foi por isso que eu escolhi Paris, e não Tóquio em cima da hora. Isso faz todo sentido, não foi por nenhum outro motivo que surgiu depois, não foi. Comandante:Aqui é o comandante, devemos sofrer um ligeiro atraso a nossa chegada á Tóquio. Doof:Ah, sempre tem alguma coisa, turbulência, vento frontal, robôs gigantes que pulam corda. (É revelado que o Robô gigante que pulava corda acabou se pendurando no avião.) Robô:Eu me penduro, logo existo! (Na residência Flyn-Fletcher, Candace ajuda sua mãe a arrumar as malas pra viagem no seu quarto dos pais) Candace:Então, enquanto estiverem fora vou tomar conta de tudo né? Por dois dias? Linda:Isso mesmo, e lembre-se, nada de rapazes. Candace:Não mãe o Jeremy está em Paris, mas quando você diz tomar conta o quê quer dizer exatamente? Linda:Ah de forma bem simples. Quer dizer, você toma conta. (Linda aperta as bochechas de Candace) Candace:Então se Phineas e Ferb aprontarem uma coisa errada, entendo como você diz que tomar conta, pode ligar quantos vezes for necessário? Lawrence:Muito pelo contrário filha. Tomar conta significa cuidar das coisas sozinha. Linda:É, se você vai tomar conta significa que não precisa da ajuda de ninguém, e se os meninos estiverem fazendo uma coisa errada vai demostrar que você não fez seu dever e também vai estar encrencada. Candace:Ai, caramba! Pesada essa hem? Dedurando os meus irmãos eu deduro a mim mesmo? (Lawrence falando pra si mesmo e interrompendo Candace) Lawrence:Ah aqui está o polidor! Bem do lado do dar de patos. Eu também vou levar esse livro de trocadilhos. (Lá fora Linda e Lawrence vão se embora para suas merecidas férias) Candace:Tchau Mãe! Phineas:Tchau pai, façam uma boa viagem! (A noite Candace começa a ter alguns pesadelos. Ela começa a falar sozinha) Candace:Paris, garotas francesas e Jeremy, iguana tocando ban... (Candace acorda e liga para Stacy) Candace:Stacy tô morrendo de medo aqui! Stacy:Ah, tá eu já vou. Candace:Poxa valeu! Dá pra trazer um lanchinho? (Stacy desliga o celular e volta a dormir) Candace:Alô? (No dia seguinte de manhã cedo Phineas convida todos seus amigos no quintal para mostrar o quê eles pretendem fazer no dia) Isabella:E aí Phineas, o quê tá fazendo acordado tão cedo? Phineas:Hoje é o solstício do verão, o dia mas longo do ano, e eu e o Ferb vamos deixar o dia ainda mais comprido. Isabella:Construíram a Estátua da Liberdade? Phineas:Não. Í caramba, que coisa estranha (Phineas olha para sua invenção e vê o formato da estátua da liberdade. Logo depois o ruivinho tira a lona que cobria seu projeto e mostra a todos um avião.) Phineas:Vejam! O Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000. (Todos ficam surpresos e se mostram gostar da invenção) Buford:É seguido de um número bem alto. Phineas:É rápido, e o motor é movido a óleo vegetal. Então não prejudica o meio ambiente. Com esse avião vamos viajar por todo o mundo como faz o sol, fazendo com que hoje, o dia mais longo do verão, fique mais longo. Isso vai nos dar 24 horas com o sol brilhando, mais as 15 horas estras que a gente teria tido mesmo, da quase um dia de 40 horas. (Buford não aceita a filosofia de Phineas e começam a discutir) Buford:Não é possível, o dia tem só 24 horas e ponto final! Phineas:Olha é sim e não. Olha só Buford se definirmos o dia pela passagem do sol, e seguirmos o sol viajando por todo o mundo .... Buford:Não, não tente me confundir com esse seu jeito de feiticeiro! Nada que eu vi até hoje me faria acreditar que você pode fazer isso. Exceto aquela máquina do tempo, ou aquela montanha-russa, mas fora essa coisas nada! Ah e quando você cantou aquela música e o ornitorrinco voltou. Ah, a natureza realmente se curva a sua vontade, né? Phineas:É nada e impossível quando a gente acredita que pode. Buford:Olha, eu não acredito e portanto isso é impossível! E sabe o que mais? Eu aposto que não vai conseguir. Phineas:Aposta com a gente? Buford:É. Eu tô apostando, e se perderem vão ter que ficar na frente de todo mundo e dizerem que são governados pelas leis da física, e o verão não pode ser o que quiserem que seja! E tem mais, e vão ter que passarem o resto do verão sem fazer nada! Phineas:E o quê acontece se a gente ganhar? Buford:Hmm, como um inseto. Phineas:Buford você come um inseto agora se a gente pedir. Buford:Você tá pedindo? Phineas:Não. Buford:Então que tal se eu devolver a sua bicicleta que eu peguei quando era pequeno. Phineas:Minha bicicleta. (Um flashback mostra Buford roubando a bicicleta de Phineas quando era pequeno) Phineas bebê:Gugu-dada. Buford bebê:Minha. Phineas bebê:Não, gugu-dada. (Voltando ao tempo real) Phineas:O quê acha disso? Se a gente voltar antes do por do sol vai ter que devolver a bicicleta que pegou de todo mundo. Homem do Tempo:A minha é que tem a roda da frente bem grande. Buford:Ainda vou comer um inseto não vou? Phineas:Beleza Buford. Buford:Eu quero um inseto. Isabella:Phineas o quê tá fazendo? Tá colocando toda a sua visão de mundo em risco e porquê? Por umas bicicletas? Buford:E um inseto. Phineas:Isabella não é pelas bicicletas. É pela minha visão do mundo. Nós todos temos que nos perguntar apenas uma coisa. (O cantor Clay Aiken aparece e começa a cantar "I Believe We Can", assim ele convence todas as crianças de participar da viagem) Clay Aiken: What is a summer really But a tepid month or three? Ferb: Clay Aiken? Phineas: É, eu contratei um cantor. O que achou disso? Clay Aiken: And if you agree with Buford That's all it will ever be And we don't need to break the laws of physics To make a day that's longer than a day We can follow that old sun round the circumference of the globe And stop all the naysayers from naysay... ing Cause I believe we can And that's the measure, the measure of a man It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned But I believe we can I believe we can (Ooh, I believe, I believe we can) And that's the measure, the measure of a man (Oh, that's the measure of a man) Phineas: (para Ferb) Chaka Khan! Legal... We'll make it back here (We'll make it back here) to where we began...(Oh...) Phineas: Pelo menos esse é o plano! Chaka Khan: Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing, yeah! Hey where's Perry? (Perry entra em seu esconderijo para receber a mensagem diária, só que em fez de se encontrar com Monograma se encontra com Carl) Carl:Ah, oi agente P, o Major Monograma não está neste momento mas deixou esse bilhete. (Carl lê o bilhete) Carl:Caro Carl eu não fui cecrostado, então não venha procurar por ele, quer dizer por mim. (Carl termina de ler o bilhete) É meio estranho porque parece letras recortadas de uma revista. Sabe, Doofenshmirtz está de férias com a filha em Tóquio no momento, onde a Convenção Anual dos Homens Bons está sendo realizada, e o Major Monograma é o orador principal. Conhecidencia? 100% sim. Então tire o dia de folga. (Na casa Flyn-Fletcher Candace e Stacy começam a conversar sobre Jeremy) Stacy:Pronto troce o café. Qual é a preocupação? Candace:Sabe que o Jeremy vai ficar na França mais uma semana? Stacy:Sei, e daí. Candace:Sabe o que tem lá na França? Stacy:As pirâmides? Candace:Não garotas francesas. Stacy:Qual é Candace. Todo mundo sabe que você e o Jeremy estão juntos. Candace:Não oficialmente. Ele nunca me chamou de namorada. A gente nunca nem se beijou. A questão é que o Jeremy é solteiro e está em Paris cercado de garotas francesas. Eu não sou boba Stacy, já vi pinturas a óleo. Stacy:Candace você tem que confiar em si mesma. O quê as francesas tem que você não tem? Candace:Nesse momento? O Jeremy. Stacy:Candace se quer que ele te chame de namorada. Talvez tenha que chama-lo de namorado. Candace:Isso posso fazer. Posso chama-lo de namorado? Stacy:Claro, porque não? Candace:Ah e Stacy pirâmides? Fala sério. Stacy:Eu sei ficam na Bélgica né? (Enquanto isso Doofehshmirtz está com sua filha no aeroporto esperando a bagagem para embarcarem na viajem a Tóquio. Vanessa lê um cartão de viajem e mostra ao seu pai) Vanessa:Olha isso. Aqui diz que a estrutura mais alta de Tóquio é a Torre de Tóquio. Mas ela parece com a Torre Eiffel. Doof:Viu, é como estivéssemos na França. Ah aquela ali é a minha mala. (Doof aponta pra mala e Vanessa fica decepcionada quando vê Major Monograma nela) Vanessa:Eu não acredito que você trouce trabalho pra viajem. Doof:De onde tirou isso? Vanessa:Pai você tem um homem amarrado aqui. Doof:Não Vanessa, nós temos um homem amarrado aqui. Monograma:Eu tenho nome sabia. Doof:Tudo bem. Vanessa Major Monograma, Major Monograma Vanessa. Tá satisfeito? Monograma:Eu nunca fico satisfeito. Doof:Agora vem, vamos pegar um taxi. Monograma:Eu prefiro um caro de boi. Doof:Quetinho aí. (Os três saem do aeroporto) (Na residência Flynn-Fltcher, Phineas já trassou o mapa e o debruçou sobre o telhado da casa) Phineas:Estamos com um ligeiro atraso por causa da asa quebrada, mas a rota completa é essa. Nos paramos em Tóquio e Paris para reabastecer. Isabella:Vocês vão à Paris? Phineas:Vamos, quer ir também? Isabella:A cidade do amor? Phineas:É como é chamada. Isabella:Você está me convidando para ir à cidade do amor com você? Phineas:Seria divertido. Isabella:Deixa eu ver se entendi direitinho... Buford:Peraí gente, eu vou com vocês para não deixar que trapaceiem. Phineas:Baljeet, você quer ir também? Baljeet:Não eu não... Buford:Eu tenho essa bagagem de mal. Phineas:Tá bom, não tem problema. A asa ficou concertada? Chaka Khan: I guess so. We pretty much used up all the packing tape. Phineas:Ok, o tempo tá correndo pessoal (Candace sai da casa e acaba rasgando o mapa) Candace:Phineas o quê tá rolando aqui! Phineas:Vamos rolar em torno da terra para fazer o maior e melhor dia de verão que já existiu. Candace:Não, nada disso. A mamãe me mandou tomar conta de vocês e eu digo que vocês não vão a lugar algum. Stacy:Ô Candace olha só esse mapa enorme. (Candace olha o mapa e seu percurso) Candace:Paris. (para si mesma) Candace:Vão a Paris? França? Phineas:Esse é o plano. Temos que parar para reabastecer. (Candace continua olhando pro mapa e pensando) Candace:Como eu estava dizendo, vocês e seus amiguinhos não vão à lugar algum. Não sem mim. Stacy:Não, não não, não Candace essa ideia é péssima. Aliás a pior entre uma série bem grande, e eu adoro poder dizer isso, de idéias muito, muito ruins mesmo. Candace:Stacy eles vão a Paris, onde o Jeremy está. Stacy:Prometeu a sua mãe de não deixar seus irmãos entrarem em confusão. Candace:Que jeito é melhor de cuidar deles do que ir junto com eles e deixa-los longe de confusão durante a viagem? Stacy:Você sabe que esse é um raciocínio temeroso não sabe? Candace:Eu sei bem. Stacy:Bom, de um abraço no Jeremy por mim. Gente podem passar na casa dos meus primos em Tóquio. (Os meninos e Candace já se concentram dentro do jatinho e prontos para a viagem) Phineas:Ferb você trouce aquele mapa gigante? (Ferb bate eu seu bonso da camisa, mostrando a Phineas que ele dobrou o mapa todo) Phineas:Puxa, isso que é dobradura. Vocês estão prontos? Buford:Estou pronto para você perder. (Ferb esquenta o motor do jatinho, mas não abaixa a casa para poder iniciar a viajem. Daí Phineas dá um "alerta" nele") Phineas:Ah... Ferb? (Ferb põe a casa no sub-solo e agora finalmente tudo está pronto para a viagem começar) Phineas:Tudo bem pessoal, mantenham as de refeições fechadas e as pontronas bem eretas e também... (O jatinho parte com todo velocidade, deixando apenas uma pequena nuvem de fumaça para traz. A casa volta ao seu estado normal.) Adyson:Bom meninas, nós temos até 40 horas para deixar esse quintal em ordem e preparado pra festa. Então vão, vão, vão, vão! Clay Aiken:Who left her in charge? Adyson:Toma, vê se faz alguma coisa. Clay Aiken: You know, we're only booked for the hour! 'Parte Dois' (O grupo já está passando pelo oceano Pacífico e pronto para abastecer em Tóqui) Phineas:E aí, o quê acharam do Oceano Pacífico? Buford:Ah, talvez seja tipo meu 5º oceano favorito. Phineas:Próxima parada, Tóquio. (Na Torre de Tóquio Vanessa começa a ver que os planos de seu pai eram outros em relação a viagem.) Vanessa:Aqui diz que a Torre de Tóquio é a mais alta estrutura de aço, alto sustentável do mundo. Doof:Olha lá aquele cara acabou de cair da bicicleta. Vanessa:Mas aqui não diz nada sobre um balão gigante de água. Pai? Doof:Você gostou? Vanessa:Devíamos estar aqui de férias. Doof:Ah nós já vamos começar. Assim que o Major Monograma deixar cair o balão bem na convenção internacional do homens bons. Monograma:Eu nunca pragaria uma peça infantil e boba como essa. Isso estragaria minha reputação, destruiria minha credibilidade. Já viu o que faz com isso? Doof:É e melhor de tudo, sem a sua liderança isso daria um fim a... Ah, me diga como é mesmo o nome da sua organização? Monograma:É a OSUSB, a sigla de Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana. Doof:Ok o que eu quero é dar um fim a OSO... a sei lá, essa não é mesmo uma sigla bacana. Monograma:Eu disse. (Phineas já chegou em Tóqui com o grupo e está pronto para reabastecer) Phineas:Senhoras e senhores, Tóquio Japão. Candace:A Stacy tem família aqui. Que tal irmos visitar? Phineas:Já tinha dito isso Candace. (Phineas tenta pousar o Desaviador, mas sem prática ele acaba arrastando a sua invenção até parar de voar.) Candace:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Phineas:A, aaa!!! Candace:Aaaa. Phineas:Opa. (Phineas finamente pousa o avião, em frente a casa de Stacy) Phineas:Pensem ter ouvido um som metálico, visto fagúlho. (Ferb tenta se comunicar com a avó de Stacy) Ferb:Kon'nichiwa! Suteishī no tomodachi desu! Avó da Stacy:Aí pessoal, Phineas e Ferb estão aqui! (As primas de Stacy chegam para cantar Bem Vindo a Tóquio) Phineas:Puxa a Stacy tem um montão de primas. Primas da Stacy: Bem-vindo a Tóquio! É tão bom te ver aqui! Sua visita nos deleita! Seja bem vindo a Tóquio! Phineas:Vocês tem algum óleo vegetal que a gente possa usar? Precisamos reabastecer. Prima da Stacy: Claro. Vovó tem um restaurante de tempurá. Faça uma lista de coisas exóticas, Pro seu verão ficar legal! Aqui curtimos beisebol do jeito que dá! Tem pessoas que curtem vôlei, Isso pode ser demais! Quando está calor nadamos mas do jeito que dá! Phineas:Valeu vamos abraçar a Stacy por vocês! Puxa Tóquio é muito divertida. Candace:Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu aqui. (Enquanto isso, na Torre de Tóquio Monograma está prestes a cair numa cilada) Monograma:Ninguém na agência vai acreditar que eu joguei um balão de água. Doof:Ah, eles vão sim, porque vai conversar você diante da câmera pro mundo todo ver. Monograma:Não pode me obrigar a falar. Eu tenho nervos de aço, vontade de ferro, dente de ouro e braço de cobre. Basicamente sou 35% metal. Doof:Como o pássaro detector do aeroporto. Monograma:Ah você não imagina, mas não pode me obrigar a falar. Doof:Ah não? (Doofenshmirtz põe o dedo na boca dedo na boca de Monograma fazendo-o falar) Doof:Eu sou Major Monograma, eu derrubei aquele balão de água, eu faço caca na calça. Viu? Monograma:Não. Eu retiro o que disse. Isso foi muito convincente. Vanessa:Pai! Essa viagem então foi por causa do seu trabalho. Já chega, se você não dedicar meu tempo a mim eu não vou perder o meu tempo com você! Doof:Vanessa aonde você está indo? Vanessa:Eu estou indo ao aeroporto, oi Perry. Eu vou voar pra Paris nem que seja num balão. (Perry chega com seu jati-amfíbio na Torre de Tóquio) Doof:Vanessa espere! (Vanessa para de andar e olha para seu pai) Doof:Você está com todos os cheques de viagem? Vanessa:Cheques de viagem? Fala sério. Doof:Não olha, eu disse de viagem? Não eu quero ficar com você. Olha eu vou estourar o balão de água agora e ....... (Perry interrompe Doof e faz com que o controle depois de bater na cabeça de Monograma quebre no chão) Monograma:Ai minha cabeça. A desculpe os dois, mas esse botão fica piscando desse jeito. (O botão começa a apitar) Doof:Fica significa que foi acionado. (O balão de água começa a rodar sem parar) Vanessa:Ah isso não pode ser legal... (O balão logo em seguida atinge Vanessa, fazendo-a cair da Torre de Tóquio) Doof:Ah Vanessa não! Vanessa não! Vanessa:AAAAA!!!! (O jatinho de Phineas e Ferb passa bem na hora em que Vanessa está caindo da Torre de Tóquio, e acaba salvando-a) Doof:Eles pegaram ela pegaram! Vanessa:Ferb? Ferb:Vanessa? Phineas:Em qualquer lugar que a gente vá o Ferb conhece todo mundo. Vanessa:Valeu galera. (Vanessa entra para dentro do jatinho e se acomoda com os outros passageiros) Phineas:Que sorte a gente tá passando né? Onde você quer ficar? Vanessa:Sei lá. Pra onde vocês estão indo? Phineas:Vamos a Paris para reabastecer, e depois voltamos pra Danville. Vanessa:Posso ir com vocês? Phineas:Claro. Doof:Peraí, vocês salvaram ela e agora estão levando ela com vocês? Ah, eu tenho sentimentos contraditórios sobre vocês. Perry o Ornitorrinco, como chegou aqui? Eu preciso de uma carona, vocês dois podem me ajudar? Monograma:Tá brincando né? Doof:Não, tenho que salvar a minha filha é por uma boa causa! A por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favoooor. Monograma:Tá. Mas depois que a resgatarmos você vai ter que responder pelo que fez aqui mocinho. Doof:Peraí. Como assim? Você viria pra cá de qualquer forma. (Doof pisa no controle e o balão de água acaba entrando em órbita) Doof:Ah, pois é e o balão de água acaba entrando em órbita. (Doof põe o dedo na boca de Monograma assim como anteriormente) Doof:Hehehe, fui eu que fiz isso. Monograma:Sério. Quando foi que você lavou a mão pelo última fez? (O grupo já está passando pelo Himalaia, mas Phineas esquece que não calculou o peso de mais uma pessoa na viagem. Isso acaba acarretando problemas) Phineas:Ok pessoal, cuidado e de olho em Klimpaloon. Candace:Klimpaloon? Phineas:É Klimpaloon a roupa de banho mágica antiga que vive aqui no Himalaia. Candace:Tá inventando isso. Phineas:Qual é Candace, isso parece alguma coisa que alguém inventaria. (O painel de controle do Desafiador Solar 3000 começa a apitar) Candace:O quê é isso? Phineas:Opa, a gente não calculou o peso de mais uma pessoa. Candace:Isso interfere na nossa rota pra Paris? Phineas:Ah eu já vou te dizer daqui a dois segundos. (O Jatinho bate as asas numa montanha, ficando deficiente e pondo a viagem em risco) Phineas:Candace? Candace:Que é? Phineas:Isso vai interferir na nossa rota pra Paris. (O jatinho escureja por uma outra montanha fazendo com que todos fiquem desesperados gritando) O Grupo Todo:(gritos) AAAAAA!!!!! (Depois de um tempo o avião para numa determinada parte do Himalaia) Klimpaloon:Nã nã nã nã nã nã nã nã nã nã nã Phineas:E você achou que eu tinha inventado. (Enquanto isso Doof, Monograma e Perry seguem Vanessa com o Jati-Amfíbio) Monograma:A gente tem alguma ideia pra onde a gente tem que ir? Doof:Por sorte está usando os brincos que eu dei pra ela. São feitos com pequenos aparelhos rastreadores, está vendo? O sinal não está muito longe, mas está se movendo. Pra quele lado, hoho! Equipe Doofenshmirtz vai! (Perry e Monograma olham para dua com cara de reprovação) Doof:Que foi? Acha que eu vou deixar você dar nome a equipe? Organização sem uma sigla bacana? (O grupo perdido no meio do Himalaia procura ajuda para poder voltar a viagem) Buford:É parece que vai perder. Baljeet:Olha, eu acho que meu tio Sabu não mora muito longe daqui. Talvez ele possa nos ajudar. Phineas:Legal, vamos até lá então. Candace:Esquece, eu fico no avião. Vanessa:E eu vou fazer companhia a ela. Phineas:Ok até daqui a pouco. Vanessa:Candace Ferb é apelido de que nome? Candace:Eu sei lá. (As crianças encontram Sabu, no alto de uma montanha) Baljeet:Ele tá em casa. Sabu:Ah Baljeet e amigos, eu estava esperando vocês. Baljeet:Sério? Sabu:Não, isso é o que a gente diz para assustar os turistas. Phineas:Ahh, Tio Sabu você mora aqui no alto? Sabu:Moro é de difícil acesso né? E já passou a ser muito incoveniente pra mim. Mas aí eu fiz a minha fábrica aqui e passou a ser incoveniente pra todo mundo também. Phineas:E o que vocês produzem? Sabu:Ah espere para ver tem todo um número musical. (Sabu e as Dançarinas da fábrica começam a cantar Tiras e Bolas de Borracha) Dançarinas: Tiras e bolas de borracha Feitas com densidade especial Tiras e bolas de borracha Quicam com intensidade radical Sabu: Esse é o teste de elasticidade Esse é o teste quanto vai quicar Esse são os hidrocarbonetos gigantes Cujo nome não posso pronunciar Esse é o teste de compressão Esse é o teste de recuar Essa é a sala das dançarinas E o refrigerador para o curry guardar Dançarinas: Tiras e bolas de borracha Feitas com densidade especial Tiras e bolas de borracha Quicam com intensidade radical Sabu: Basicamente nós fazemos borracha Não queremos diversificar Não fazemos enfeites nem adereços Nem nada que consiga te impressionar Não temos piano nem refrigerantes Não fazemos zíper para mergulhador E não fazemos gelo, Nem ventilador! Dançarinas: Fazemos tiras e bolas de borracha Feitas com densidade especial Tiras e bolas de borracha Quicam com intensidade radical Phineas:Mas o que mesmo vocês produzem aqui? Sabu:Ok pessoal, voltando ao trabalho! Phineas:Não, é só brincadeira. Podemos pegar uma emprestada. (Lá embaixo da montanha Candace e Vanessa procuram ajuda) Candace:O celular tá sem sinal aqui. Vanessa:Vamos ver se lá em cima a gente consegue sinal. (Elas começam a subir a montanha) (Doofenshmirtz acha sua filha pelo GPS e vê-a subindo a montanha) Doof:Encontrei, ela está ali bem naquela montanha escarpada. Rápido vamos pousar ali. Monograma:O terreno é muito escarpado. Vai ter que descer de para-quedas. Toma seus óculos de proteção e sua máscara de oxigênio. Doof:Você tem tudo. Que tão um xícara de chocolate.... Aaaaa!!!! (Doof é lançado do jatinho de Perry, fazendo-o cair na montanha escarpada e criando uma gigante bola de neve que corre em direção a Candace a Vanessa) Vanessa:Você ouviu um barulho esquisito? (Enquanto isso Phineas já arrumou o jatinho, pondo uma gigante bola de borracha em baixo dele.) Phineas:Assim que a Candace e a Vanessa chegarem aqui podemos... (Candace e Vanessa começam a descer a montanha desesperadas) Candace e Vanessa:Liga o avião, liga o avião! Phineas:Ferb acho que podemos ligar a eginição do avião. (Ferb tenta ligar o avião) Candace:Liga o avião! Liga o avião! Liga o aviãããããooo! Phineas:Acho que assim você afoga ele. Ferb:Não afogo não. Candace:Liga o avião! (Vanessa é lançada pela bola de neve para dentro do avião) Vanessa:AAAAA!!! Phineas:Cuidado! (Ferb ativa a poltrona do avião para cima, fazendo amortecer a queda de Vanessa) Candace:Liga o avião! Liga.... (Candace tropeça na neve e da de cara no chão) Candace'''Ah! (A bola de neve acerta em cheio o avião, fazendo cair para um despenhadeiro) '''Phineas:AAAAAA! Candace:Não, não, não, não. Como vou explicar isso pra mamãe. Klimpaloom:Nã, nã, nã, nã, nã nã. Candace:Isso não tá ajudando! Klimpaloom: nã, nã, nã, nã, nã (decepcionado) (A bola de burracha faz que que o avião quique e volte para cima) Phineas: Candace entra aqui. (Candace entra no avião) Phineas:Pronto agora segura firme. (O avião pega impulso para voltar pra viagem) (Enquanto isso Doofenshmirtz é lançado junto da bola de neve em uma montanha e para bem na frente do Major e Perry) Doof:AAAAA!!!! Monograma:E aí, como foi lá. (Começa a ser tocada Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar, enquanto o grupo atravessa o mundo) Comigo vem correr, Há tanto o que se ver O tempo quase não dá Nós temos pressa, pois Pelo mundo vamos quicar Podemos concordar O Báltico é o mar Meu GPS chequei, estou bem certo que Pelo mundo vamos quicar No grande muro saltar No Taj Mahal passar Vamos a Roma ver o Coliseu, o Coliseu Nunca vai se repetir E se quiser garantir, não vacile Ou não vai vê-los, não vai vê-los Eu gostaria de jogar o anzol, Mas estamos no caminho do sol Com um pouco de impulso, e um pouco de compressão Com meu motor de jato, é bem certo que Pelo mundo vamos quicar E vamos mais além Com essa bola também Será que esqueci de mencionar que nós Pelo mundo, pelo mundo vamos Pelo mundo, pelo mundo vamos Pelo mundo vamos quicar Pelo mundo vamos quicar Pelo mundo vamos quicar Phineas:As tiras de borracha já era. Mas a boa notícia é que a gente vai cair em Paris. Candace:Como isso pode ser boa notícia? Phineas:Ah? Eu pensei que você quise-se ir à Paris. Candace:Ah eu queria sim. Grupo Todo:(gritos) Candace:Mas agora eu tô muito confusa... 'Parte Três' (O grupo cai com o avião no rio Danúbio, em Paris) Phineas:Prontinho galera chegamos a Paris. Precisamos de combustível e de peças. É melhor se separar. Buford:Tá, mas a minha calça descusturou (Doof, Monograma e Perry volta a buscar Vanessa com o GPS de Doof e com o Jati-Amfíbio de Perry) Doof:Segundo meu GPS Vanessa está num lugar chamado .... Sirap. (Perry vira o GPS de cabeça para cima) Doof:Ah Paris, isso faz muito mais sentido, acho que era pra onde ela queria ir. Que sorte a dela. (Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Vanessa, Baljeet, Ferb e Candace estacionam o avião no rio e procuram se separar para voltar a viagem) Phineas:Ok pessoal. Vamos continuar. Candace você vai ver o Jeremy. Candace:Já tô indo! Phineas:Baljeet e Bufod descolem combustível pra gente. Buford:Mesmo assim vai perder. Mas vou fazer o que me pediu. Phineas:Ferb vá até a Torre Effiel e verifique a velocidade do vento. (Vanessa chega com um scooter) Phineas:Vanessa você alugou esse scooter? Vanessa:Ahhh? É, eu aluguei. (Vanessa vai embora com Ferb pra Torre Effiel) Phineas:E eu vou ver se encontro as peças. Isabella você quer vir comigo? Isabella:Quero! Quer dizer, eu vou sim, claro, tanto faz. Pra mim tanto faz. (Candace tenta se comunicar com uma francesa para poder chegar no hotel onde Jeremy está hospedado) Candace:Ok, o Jeremy está no hotel La Poubelle. La Poubelle, La Poubelle, La Poubelle,... Ah pardonaise-moi, madam. Francesa:We (Candace pega seu dicionário de francês) Candace:Ah, une moment. Pode me dizer... Oh, "Pouvaise-vous me dizer" ah... Francesa:Você quer uma informação? Tá tudo bem, eu falo a sua língua. Candace:Quero. Eu falo português. Parlais portugaise. Uh, ou est la Hotel Poubelle? Francesa:Tá logo ali na esquina. Candace:Ah logo ali na esquina, logo ali na esquina ah... quan de la rou-ee? Francesa:We. Candace:A deixa pra lá eu mesmo encontro. (Candace chega na esquina e avista o hotel) Candace:Ah olha lá o hotel logo ali na esquina! Bem ali e olha.... (Candace vê Jeremy se divertindo muito com várias outras pessoas) (Música francesa é tocada) (Candace se esconde atrás de um poste para Jeremy não a vê-la com cara de decepção e logo depois vai embora) (Do outro lado da cidade Isabella tenta aproveitar um tempo livre com Phineas, mas não consegue devido a concentração de Phineas na viajem) (Isabella começa a cantar Cidade do Amor) Isabella: E aí Phineas, o que achou da Cidade do Amor? Phineas: Eu queria estar na cidade das peças de avião. Isabella: Você tá muito estressado, pare um pouco pra relaxar e curtir a cidade! Isabella: Que tal um crêpe dividir neste Café de Paris? Phineas: Esse toldo poderia ser usado como vela ou como para-quedas dependendo da necessidade. Isabella: Sinto o cheiro destas flores sob a Torre Eiffel em cores. Phineas: Será que eles tem peças assim soltas por aqui? Os parafusos seriam muito úteis! Isabella: Oh, Phineas... Vamos dividir um crème brûlée? Phineas: Ei, olha lá! Aquele maçarico é maneiro! Isabella: Maravilhoso vai ser Na cidade do amor. Casais: Na cidade do amor. Isabella: Na cidade do amor. Ferb: Na cidade do amor. Isabella: Queijos experimentar ou galerias visitar. Phineas: Será que tinta à óleo serviria como combustível de foguete? Isabella: Num dia tão perfeito assim Uma boina fica bem em mim? Phineas: Ah, isso me lembra, vamos precisar de capacetes! Isabella: Não sente a mesma coisa por que? Passeando pelo Champs-Élysées Na cidade do amor. Dama: Na cidade do amor. Casais: Na cidade do amor. Isabella: Queria ouvi-lo sussurrando "mon chérie" Mas tudo o que ele quer é no avião partir. Na cidade do amor. Pintor: Na cidade do amor. Isabella: Na cidade do amor. (Na cidade do amor...) Na cidade do amor. (Na cidade do amor...) Homem:Eu você pare de soltar meus balões! (Por sua fez, Buford e Baljeet estão tentando descolar óleo de combustível de foguete. Eles chegam em uma loja) Baljeet:Buford, essa sua implicância boba pode ser um charme rude no nosso país. Mas agora a gente tá na Europa, um lugar muito refinado. Então deixa que eu falo com as pessoas. (Baljeet tenta se comunicar com um homem na loja) Baljeet:Com licença senhor, será que o senhor guarda óleo de cozinha usado que possa nos ceder? Homem:Non Baljeet:Ahh! Puxa a língua francesa é tão intimidante. Buford:Deixa isso comigo. Baljeet:Não faça nada muito louco. Buford:Excusez-moi, monsieur. Où avez-vous des huiles de cuisson usagées que nous aurions pu? Homem:Mas é claro. (Baljeet fica boquiaberto) Buford:Nem ouse em contar nada disso pros outros. (Phineas enquanto isso continua pensando em voltar pra casa e parece não ligar muito para Isabella. Ele avista um homem numa padaria, tirando dois baguettes de plástico gigantes) Phineas:Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, você vai jogar isso fora? Homem:Eu vou sim. Isabella:Isso tem a ver com o avião não tem? Phineas:Tem sim. Com o quê mais? (Phineas vai pegar o baguette e deixa Isabella falando sozinha) Isabella:Bem, eu acho que sempre vamos ter baguettes de plásticos gigantes. (Na Torre Effeil Vanessa desabava com Ferb) Vanessa:Sei não Ferb. Sei que ele é meu pai, e que não devo culpa-lo por ser ocupado, mas é que parece que ele sempre coloca o trabalho na minha frente. Ah eu já não sei mas o que fazer. Ferb:As vezes, quando a gente ama alguém, cada um tem que ceder meio a meio. Vanessa:Ceder meio a meio? Tipo... (Ferb avista uma floricultura e vai até ela) Vanessa:Acha que eu devo me interessar pelo trabalho dele? Tudo bem, mas ele lida com o mau eu não consigo.... Ferb? (Doof chega no jatia-amfíbio com Major e Perry) Doof:Vanessa viemos resgatar você. Vanessa:ótimo eu já estava... peraí. Como assim nós? Doof:Peguei uma carona. (Vanessa olha para o jatinho de Perry) Doof:Conhece esses dois não lembra? Monograma:Olá de novo minha jovem. Vanessa:Eu não acredito que trouce trabalho com você de novo! Doof:Não, peraí, está se referindo a eles? Mas o Major Monocelha e Perry o Ornitorrinco, me ajudaram a te procurar. Monograma:Monocelha? Doof:Ah por favor, você tem essa sobrancelha assim que vai direto. Vai direto, é uma linha só retinha. Vai dizer que não notou? Monograma:Já chega, vou mandar o Carl devolver a minha pinça. Doof:Vanessa eu percorri meio mundo procurando você. Vanessa:Você disse meio? Doof:É dei meia volta ao mundo. Vanessa:Então me encontrou no meio do caminho. Doof:Acho que se pode dizer que sim. (Os dois se olham) Vanessa:Então meio a meio. Quer saber pai, abre espaço que eu vou com você. Doof:Mas isso é ótimo Vanessa. Porque não convidamos esses dois para fazer um tour por Paris. Podemos conhecer o museu da guilhotina. Monograma:Que horror! (Vanessa vai embora com seu pai no jatinho de Perry. Ferb volta com uma flor na mão.) Vanessa:Tchau Ferb. Obrigada por tudo. (Phineas, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet já estão no Avião. Enquanto Buford e Baljeet põe combustível, Phineas trassa a rota de volta a Danville) Phineas:As baguettes e as tiras de borracha já estão no lugar, acho que dá pra atravessar o Atlântico. Por não pensamos logo nisso? Isabella:Eu não tenho a menor ideia. (Ferb chega) Phineas:Ué Ferb, cadê a Vanessa? Ferb:Foi embora com outra pessoa. Phineas:Ah que pena. Eu pensei que vocês dois... Sabe? Entende? Um garoto, uma garota, sozinhos na cidade do amor, achei que fosse uma consequência óbvia. (Isabella quebra seu lápis de tanta raiva) Phineas:Isabella disse alguma coisa? Isabella:Preciso de um lápis novo. (Ferb dá um lápis a Isabella, e logo em seguida Candace chega) Phineas:Ah oi Candace, como é que foi lá? Você viu o Jeremy? Candace:É, vi ele sim. Só que não falei com ele. Phineas:Ah que pena. Eu achei... você entende? Vocês dois, um garoto uma garota, sozinhos na cidade do amor... (Na imaginação de Phineas, Isabella estoura a cabeça de raiva) Phineas:Isabella!!! (Voltando ao estado normal) Phineas:Isabella você está bem? Isabella:Ótima (sarcasticamente) Phineas:Mas o que ouve? (para Candace) Candace:Ah, sabe quando você conhece alguém, e aí você vê que ele tem outra vida que não te inclui, e fica uma sensação estranha? Phineas:Estranha tipo ver seu professor numa loja de balas, ou alguém que você conhece a um tempão começa a usar chapéu de cowboy? Candace:Tipo... a primeira sensação. Phineas:Muito bem, porque acho que vou usar chapéu de cowboy. Candace:E que parece que o Jeremy estava se divertindo pra caramba aqui, e de repente me pareceu ridículo e obcessivo eu ter vindo de tão longe, e se ele não quiser me ver? E se veio para ficar longe de mim? Phineas:Candace é como diz a canção, você tem que acreditar que pode. Baljeet:A Candace pode não ter ouvido essa canção. Buford:Pois é ela tava dentro de casa. Phineas:O que? Você perdeu Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan?! Candace:É parece que sim. Phineas:Parece mesmo uma pena. Mas a canção era sobre você tem que acreditar em você. Candace:Mas isso é fácil pra você. Olah tudo que você fez, Phineas, o verão é pra você. Phineas:O verão não é pra mim, o verão é pra todo mundo. E isso inclui você, e você tem que acreditar nisso. Candace:Meu verão vem sendo uma série de fracassos, é tão difícil conseguir acreditar na coisas. Phineas:Mas você andou no avião. Quer dizer, quando ele era um avião. Significa que você acreditou na gente. Ferb:E a gente acreditou em você. Phineas:Tudo se conclui que pelo que se entende de acreditar ou não você acredita em si mesma. Candace:Eu? (Phineas e Ferb entram dentro do avião com Candace) Phineas:Além do mas, quando visemos todas aquelas coisas estava você bem do nosso lado. Candace:É eu estava né? Phineas:Estava. Você é Candace Flynn! Pilotando um monstro, uma biga, a rainha de marte. Candace:É eu sou Candace Flynn. Phineas:É assim que se fala! Candace:Tem razão! Eu sou Candace Flynn, a salva-vidas. (Candace sobe no motor do avião) Phineas:Isso mesmo Candace. Candace:Viajante do tempo. Phineas:Não quebre o motor. Candace:Eu sou Candace Flynn, pescoço elegante! (Jeremy ouve a voz de Candace e vai até a ponte. Ele encontra-a) Jeremy:Candace? Candace:Jeremy? Jeremy:É você mesma. Eu estava passeando de taxi e te vi de repente. Como você chegou aqui? Candace:Bom, meus irmãos tiveram essa ideia... Jeremy:Seus irmãos? Não precisa explicar. (O Desafiador Solar 3000 começa a se mover para voltar pra casa) Phineas:Opa desatraco. Já estamos partindo Candace. Melhor se despedir. Estamos navegando. Candace:Não ainda não. Tem uma coisa que eu queria te contar. (para Jeremy) Jeremy:Sério? E o que é? Candace:Eu queia te dizer antes, mas você estava na frente do hotel com todas aquelas garotas francesas. Jeremy:Candace você estava me espionando. (Candace debaixo da ponte) Candace:Não não, quando te vi, foi como eu visse meu professor com chapéu de cowboy. (Jeremy põe a cabeça para debaixo da ponte) Jeremy:Eu esperava que a minha namorada confiasse um pouco mais em mim. Candace:Jeremy, você me chamou de namorada? Jeremy:É eu chamei. (Jeremy atravessa o trânsito) Jeremy:Tá peraí (para os carros buzinando) Jeremy:É eu te chamei de namorada. Isso não assusta você assusta? Candace:Não eu penso eu você também como meu namorado. Jeremy:Então namorada, você quer um beijinho. Candace:Ah talvez. (Eles se preparam para beijar, no entanto Candace se distancia muito de Jeremy devido a navegação) Jeremy:Ah... Candace? Candace:Eu tô pronta Jeremy. Pode beijar. Jeremy:Candace! Candace:Não, não, não, não, não, não, não! Jeremy:Espera, não pode ir embora agora! Então salta na próxima ponte! Candace:Não posso eu tô tomando conta deles. Eu tenho que ser responsável. Até semana que vem namorado! Phineas:Candace é melhor sentar logo. (Candace entra no jatinho, que começa a navegação saindo do rio Danúbio e entrando no Atlântico) Isabella:Não se preocupa Candace a semana vai passar num piscar de olhos. Pelo menos protagonizou uma cena de amor na ponte. Buford:O amor é uma tela fornecida pela natureza, e bordada suavimente pela imaginação. Baljeet:Você está citando Voltaire? Buford:Não dei pra segurar. Paris sempre faz isso comigo. Phineas:São 4 horas, estamos num barco baguette com o tanque cheio do óleo de lesma. E tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Ok galera todo mundo segurando firme. (O Jatinho dispara na água) Phineas:(rindo com a língua para fora) Legal! (A água molha um mímico e tira sua pintura) Mímico:Olha só gente agora eu falo. Phineas:Estamos quase perto do porto Ferb. Depois não a nada mais que mar aberto e umas ilhas remotas. A gente vai chegar em casa rapidinho. (Phineas avista um navio gigante a frente) Phineas:Í isso pode ser um problema. Doof:Olha lá! Meu balão gigante de água. (começa a ser tocada No Caminho do Sol) No caminho do sol No caminho do sol Curta a vida e deixe tudo pra trás Só olhe os momentos para a vida brilhar No caminho do sol No caminho do sol Marinheiro 1:Você viu isso? Quatro crianças num barco baguette, movido a jato no meio do Atlântico. Marinheiro 2:Ah isso aí me faz lembrar a Kelly Jonhson. Marinheiro 1:Tudo te faz lembrar a Kelly Jonhson. Marinheiro 2:Odeio ser marinheiro Phineas:Parece que tudo saiu da melhor forma. Aquele balão gigante nos colocou de novo no mundo. A gente vai chegar a Danville antes do previsto. Quer dizer se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto. (O volante de Ferb quebra) Phineas:Como isso aí. Era disso que eu tava falando. (O motor despenca na água) Phineas:E disso. (O jatinho é todo destruído, apenas deixando os acentos) Phineas:E disso, e disso, é tudo isso tava incluído naquilo que eu tava falando agorinha mesmo. 'Parte Quatro' (O grupo para numa ilha deserta no meio do Atlântico, apenas com os restos do avião e com um búfalo gordo) Phineas:Puxa Ferb nunca tracamos tão mal assim. Tô começando a detectar um padrão aqui. (Candace vem correndo) Candace:Phineas! Aqui não é Danville, é uma ilha deserta! As únicas coisas desta ilha somos nós, algumas árvores e um búfalo gordão. Buford:Hem. Candace:Não tô falando de você. Tô falando daquele bem ali. (Candace aponta para o búfalo e logo depois entra em desespero) Candace:Mamãe e papai mandaram eu ficar no comando, e eu não imaginaria que não conseguiria voltar, e agora estamos perdidos, e eu nunca vou ganhar um beijo do Jeremy! Ahhhh! É o fim do meu romance! (choros) Buford:Hahaha, vai perder. Phineas:Você já percebeu que também tá preso numa ilha deserta né? Buford:Não tô nem aí. Tô ganhando. (risos) Acabei. Baljeet:Phineas como que a gente vai sair dessa ilha? Phineas:É só a gente consertar o barco. Candace:De que jeito? Phineas:Tem muita coisa aqui, a gente só precisa de imaginação. (Phineas avista duas árvores, uma do lado da outra) Por exemplo, podemos amarrar essas duas palmeiras numa balça, e colocar um motor de polpa supersônico. A peraí, não temos nada para cortar as árvores e não temos nenhum motor de polpa. (Phineas avista o búfalo) Já sei, podemos fazer esse búfalo correr numa esteira transportadora que carregariam... Ah não temos esteira transportadora e não temos nenhum recurso. Buford:Sem contar que você nunca conseguiria isso (risos) Phineas:Vamos conseguir sim! Afinal a gente tem... (Phineas olha para a ilha) ah, a gente tem acentos, a gente tem uma tira de borracha e a gente tem... a gente tem areia. Buford:É você pode fazer uma ampulheta pra ver o tempo passar e nada acontecer. (Enquanto isso, em Paris Doof e Vanessa tentam voltar as suas férias) Doof:Bom, obrigado pela carona. Monograma:Antes de ir embora temos uma coisinha para você. Doof:Aé então me diz... (Perry põe algemas em Doofenshmirtz) Monograma:Isso são algemas Doof:Eu sei que são algemas, não sou nenhum idiota. E não diga nenhuma palavra. (para Perry) Monograma:Tem uma lista de violações absurdas compridas pelo seu braço. Doof:Ah eu tenho braços mais compridos que o normal. (Monograma e Perry levam Doof algemado com eles) Vanessa:Mas, nós estamos de férias. Monograma:Ah não se preocupe minha jovem, vocês poderão continuar suas férias entre 10 ou 20 anos. Doof:Acho que vou entrar em choque. Estou construindo um choqueito-eletriqueitor. Eu nem sei se funcionaria na França, você viu as tomadas elétricas daqui? Não saberia por onde começar. Vanessa:Pare aí mesmo! (Vanessa aponta seu secador de cabelo para Monograma, fazendo-o pensar que ela está apontando uma arma pra ele) Se afaste agora desse cientista malvado. Doof:Vanessa estou tão orgulhoso de você. Você é malvada. (Vanessa pega seu pai e o leva para o jatinho de Perry) Vanessa:Eu não sou malvada. Entre no carro antes que vejam que é só um secador de cabelo. (Vanessa começa a dirigir o jati-amfíbio para poder finalmente voltar as férias com seu pai) Doof:Isso é um secador de cabelo? Vanessa:É eu comprei em Tóquio. Doof:Legal, mas eles não sabiam que isso era um secador de cabelo quando apontou isso pra eles. O que significa que é um pouquinho malvada. Vanessa:Tá legal pai, talvez eu seja u pouquinho malvada. Doof:Ah eu sabia (Doof começa a chorar) Tá tudo bem eu não vou chorar. (Vanessa dá um lenço para seu pai) Vanessa:Pai. (Enquanto isso Major Monograma e Perry o Ornitorrinco ficam surpresos sem poder fazer nada em Paris) Monograma:É, a gente pode dar adeus aquele par de algemas. Não sei o quanto a você, mas eu vou aceitar a advertência. A gente se vê na agência. (Perry fica sozinho em Paris) (Na ilha deserta Phineas cava um buraco gigante na areia em busca de alguma coisa para poder voltar a Danville) Phineas:Tem que haver algum mineral. Alguma coisa aqui que a gente possa usar! (Isabella triste vai para um determinado ponto da linha cujo fica de frente para o pôr-do-Sol) Phineas:Nós, nós não podemos ficar encalhados aqui. (Ferb entrega a Isabella um lenço para ela enxugar suas lágrimas) Isabella:Obrigada Ferb. Eu não sei o que fazer, a gente tava em Paris a cidade mais romântica do mundo e (choros) ele nem me notou. (Isabella assoa o nariz) Isabella:Eu tô pensando em desistir. Olha só pra ele. (Isabella aponta para Phineas no buraco de areia) Phineas:Olha uma esponja e uma estrela do mar, essas coisas tem que servir pra alguma coisa. Ah não isso é ridículo. Isabella:É como se eu nem existisse. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ele sentar aqui comigo e apreciar esse lindo pôr-do-Sol. (Phineas chega no lado de Isabella, e Ferb sai de perto) Phineas:A gente pode cavar um túnel aqui debaixo do mar, e depois a gente... agente podia... pode... a gente pode... a gente pode... a gente não pode. Eu não... eu não acredito que a gente não possa fazer alguma coisa para poder... ah. Acho que pelo menos a gente pode sentar e apreciar esse lindo pôr-do-Sol. (uma música de fundo é tocada e Isabella fica pensativa) Isabella:Não. Phineas:O quê? Isabella:Não você não vai apreciar esse lindo pôr-do-Sol. Phineas:Não vou? Isabella:Você construiu uma montanha russa no seu quintal, você fez casas robôs gigantes em árvores, você viajou no tempo! Isso não é poca coisa, é duas vezes... Phineas:Mas Isabella aqui não tem nada que eu possa utilizar. Isabella:Esse não é o Phineas Flynn que eu conheço, por quem eu me apaixo..., me meti nessa situação. Você mostrou a todos nós no mapa do Ferb como isso é possível e eu não vou deixar que fique aí sentado... Phineas:O mapa do Ferb é isso aí! Isabella você é de mais! (Phineas abraça Isabella) Phineas:Ei Ferb, vamos ver aquele mapa de novo. (Ferb desdobra o mapa, e ele cobre toda a ilha) Phineas:Ok, nós estamos aqui (Phineas aponta para o Atlântico) e precisamos chegar até aqui (Phineas aponta para os Estados Unidos). E nós temos cerca de (Phineas olha para o pôr-do-sol) eu diria 11 minutos. (Phineas aponta para várias partes do mapa) Isabella pegue Madagascar e traga até o raio. E Candace pegue os Andes e podre de forma que fique junta a Groelândia. Candace:Peraí, dobrar esse mapa, não vai fazer com que esses lugares fiquem juntos. Phineas:Eu sei, dobra aqui. Buford a Austrália sobre a África! Baljeet o Havaí com o Japão. (Baljeet dobra para o lado oeste) Phineas:Não não! Leste, leste, pro oeste não se não rasga! Agora então dobrando aqui. Buford uma dobra grande bem nessa linha. Candace:Phineas eu não sei como um unicórnio de hurigame vai nos tirar desta ilha. Phineas:Ainda não tá pronto, precisa de mais uma dobra. (Phineas faz a dobra) Prontinho. Esperem só. (O grupo olha várias formas diferente que o mapa faz até finalmente se transformar em um avião) Candace:Ah não, não, não, não, não, não, não. Eu não vou de jeito nenhum subir nesse troço. Phineas:Peraí, peraí, vai dar certo! Vai ver! Isabella:Eu acho que ficou muito lindo. Candace:Não dá força pra ele. Phineas isso é muito louco. Phineas:Louco tipo vendedor de carro, ou vendedor de colchão? (Phineas dobra a única tira de borracha nas palmeiras) Candace:Nenhum dos dois! Phineas:Puxa ainda bem. Isabella, Baljeet peguem os acentos. (Isabella e Baljeet correm para pegar os acentos) Isabella:É pra já. Phineas:Buford pegue o búfalo. Buford:É só desse jeito que ele gosta de ser carregado. (Buford levanta o búfalo) Candace:Phineas isso é feito de papel! Phineas:A declaração da independência também. Candace:Mas eu não voaria nela sobre 3000 quilômetros de água. Buford porque está ajudando? Buford:Quantas vezes alguém tem a chance de levantar um búfalo. Candace:Será que eu endoidei! Isso aí não tem motor. Phineas:É mas a gente tem essa tira de borracha feita de densidade super especial. Isabella:Tem que acreditar que podemos Candace. Baljeet:É Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan não podem estar enganados. Candace:Olha pelo jeito eu perdi um grande número musical de Caly Aiken e Chaka Khan, ok? Então por favor, parem de usar isso como referência! Baljeet:Mas é que foi muito inspirador. Candace:Eu não vou entrar nesse avião! Phineas:Candace não vai ver o Jeremy de novo se a gente não sair dessa ilha. (Candace olha para o avião) Candace:Eu sento na janela. (Buford leva o búfalo até a ponta da ilha para poder fazer o avião de papel pegar impulso) Buford:Meu oróscupo disse que eu ía domar um búfalo hoje, mas achei que era só força de expressão. (Todos ajudam a esticar a corda) Phineas:Estica mais um pouco, mais um pouco. Pronto estamos agora deve dar pouco tempo. Todo mundo embarcando. (Todos entram para dentro do avião) Phineas:Todos prontos? É agora ou nunca. Candace:Um momento Phineas, eu mudei de ideia, eu quero ficar aqui. Phineas:Ah isso é só o terror mortal falando. Candace:Bom isso é o que eu... Phineas:Buford pode desatar o nó. Buford:Tá legal cara, isso não vai dar ceeeeeer! (Buford desata o nó e o avião voa sobre o Atlântico) Todos:(gritos) Phineas:Tá dando certo, olha. Buford:É! É! É! Baljeet:Porque você tá tão contente? Buford:Finalmente comi um inseto! Phineas:Parece que a gente vai conseguir. Aquela é a Área dos Três Estados. (Em Danville um professor dá uma palestra) Professor:Bem vindo ao 27º dia anual do professor substituto. Vamos começar. (O avião passa por cima do professor e da classe) Professor:Tá bom, quem é o espertinho. Phineas:Segura firme pessoal a gente vai pousar. (O avião pousa) Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:O Verão Foi Feito Pra Você